In Color
by historynerdrevolution
Summary: Viola is Larry Daley's adopted daughter.  She is rather shy and soft spoken, so what would happen when she gets captured and put in the custody of Al Capone while coming to the Smithsonian with her Dad.  First Fic.  Capone/OC. T for mild language.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Night at the Museum or any of it's characters and historical figures. I only own Viola.**

* * *

I don't understand why people don't love history. History binds people from all walks of life together and always has something that people hold dear to them. Its not just names of people long gone and dates of the events that occurred in the past, it's so much more than that.

My name is Viola Daley, and I'll probably be your future history teacher. I work as the night guard for the Museum of Natural History in New York. I absolutely love my job, I knew I would when I first witnessed history come to life when my dad brought me and Nick to work one night, that was two short years ago.

You've probably heard of my dad, Larry Daley of Daley Devices. Yeah, thats him! America's newest over-night success story; its hard to believe he went from being a night guard to a CEO of a booming corporation. I think he finds it hard to believe too. I know its not my place to say, but ever since he stopped working at the museum he hasn't been as happy. I know he misses it, I just can't bear to tell him how much the exhibits miss him as well.

Oh, one more thing you should probably now about dad and I. I'm not really his biological daughter, he took me in around the same time he started working at the museum. He was a very close friend of my family, and he was always like a second father to me. After my parents died, I was left in his custody and he became my full-time father.

I just recently found out about the museum changing around its exhibits. I tried to do something about it for the sake of my friends, but lets face it, I'm not my dad. Dad has the persuasive skills to persuade and convince the strongest of nonbelievers. I barely even had the courage to try to argue and persuade Dr. McPhee into reconsidering a decision like my dad does. I'm not that convincing; I gave it my best, but nothing could be done about it. And I didn't have the heart to tell Dad the bad news, things were just starting to go his way for once.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Night at the Museum or any of it's characters and the historical figures used. I only own Viola Daley.**

* * *

Tonight was the last night I would spend with my friends at the museum. I sadly put on my uniform, sadly thinking of how different things would be around here. With a sigh, I clipped on my flashlight and walked out of the security office. I hated long good-byes, and thats exactly what this night was going to be.

As I walked down the hall and rounded the corner to the lobby, I bumped into Dad and Dr. McPhee. "I'm sorry," I apologized quickly. McPhee just gave an angry sigh and walked out of the museum, apparently whatever he was talking to dad about frustrated him. I then turned my attention to dad and said, "I didn't know you were visiting tonight Dad."

"Yeah, but I didn't know this was happening. Why didn't you tell me Viola?"

I looked down at my feet, and shuffled them nervously. "I'm sorry Dad. I didn't tell you because your corporation was taking off and everything was going great. I didn't want to stress you out more..."

Dad gave me a quick hug and assured me, "I understand, Viola." I still felt terrible about not telling him sooner, even if he did understand. I knew I should have told him earlier, but I'm not the kind of person that just comes out and says whats on their mind like Dad. I'm more reserved, and at times like this I really hate it.

I glanced out of the window and watched the last of the sun set behind the horizon, and the museum soon sprung to life. All of my friends burst out of their containers and began to brush off the styrofoam peanuts that stuck to them. I glanced over to see Dad playing and intense game of tug-o-war with Rexy, so I let them be. I walked over to a box, someone seemed to have trouble getting out. I opened the lid and out sprung Dexter, the most mischievous and adorable exhibit in the museum.

I giggled as Dexter made his way up to my shoulder, "Hey Dex." I patted his head as he smiled deviously. "Dexter," I warned him firmly, "no mischief tonight, okay?" He nodded and scampered away. Unlike Dad, I trusted Dexter. We actually get along when I'm working, and he has been very helpful to me on several occasions.

I looked over at Dad and saw he was walking towards Teddy and Texas. I decided it was best to join them, so I quickly made my way over to them.

Teddy looked at Dad and exclaimed, "Lawrence, my dear lad, it's good to see you," He then turned to me and greeted me with the same cheery voice, "And it's always grand to see you again, Viola."

I smiled back and greeted him. Teddy had always reminded me ever since I first met him of everyone's favorite uncle. You know, the one that is always happy, telling stories, and having a good time.

Dad explained to Teddy that he didn't know that the exhibits were being transferred to the Federal Archives. Well, Dad's statement earned me a stern look from Teddy. Teddy then said to me in a low, serious tone, " You didn't tell him?"

My face flushed, "Well, um, its kind of a weird story..."

"The Guardian of Brooklyn has returned!" I gave a sigh of relief, that familiar voice had gotten me out of trying to explain myself. But I wasn't out of the woods yet, Teddy gave me a chiding glance that clearly said I should have told Dad about this.

I flashed Teddy an apologetic look, then turned to see Dad greeting Ahkmenrah. I smiled and walked up to them. Once Ahkmenrah had finished talking with Dad about the transfer, he turned to me and hugged me. "Good evening Viola!"

I smiled and replied, "Good evening Ahkmenrah." Calling him Ahkmenrah instead of Ahk like everyone else seemed to drive him crazy, so that was a little joke we had going on between us. I can honestly saw Ahkmenrah has been my best friend for these two years while I've come to the museum. I could talk to him about everything and anything, he was especially always interested in what I had learned in my classes.

Ahkmenrah pulled away from the hug and grasped my shoulders. He gave me a look very similar to Teddy's, but a bit more encouraging. I sighed, "I know, I know! I should have told him, but you know how I get. I over-analyze things way too much!"

"I know, but I also know you can be very confident and vocal when you wish to be," He left the statement at that.

"Well, look if it isn't Mr. Big-In-The-Britches himself." Ahkmenrah and I turned to see Dad having a confrontation with Jed. I sighed sadly, Jed was the one who hurt the most when Dad left the museum. Jed was like a big brother to me, like one of those overprotective ones you see in the movies. He was always there for me, and he always threatened to take care of anyone who bothered me with Smith and Weston. Seeing Jed and Dad fight always upset me, and I think Ahkmenrah knew it more than anyone else.

Ahkmenrah put a reassuring arm around my shoulder to try and calm me. I bit my lower lip and sighed as I listened to Jed and Dad argue. I really hate being quiet and reserved.

"Jedediah, please!" Teddy interjected at the right time, then he looked at my Dad. "Lawrence, these are emotional times for all of us. But it is our last night as a family, and I don't want to see it squandered in self-pity. So who will join me for one final stroll through these hallowed halls?"

Everyone agreed, except for Jed of course. When Octavius asked him if he was going, Jed said he was going to squander it in self-pity.

Ahkmenrah and I watched Teddy help Sacajawea up onto Texas. We smiled and commented about how they had always made an adorable couple. Ahkmenrah then offered me his arm, "Shall we?"

I smiled, "Of course, just hold on a second." He nodded and I made my way over to Jed, who was squandering in self-pity.

I leveled myself down so I could look Jed in the eye, and he glanced up at me. "Hey Viola."

"Jed, please don't stay here squandering in self-pity the whole night. I really want you to join the rest of us on the walk through the museum."

"Thats a no-can-do, Viola. I'm just going to sit here and squander in self-pity. I'm a man of my word."

I sighed sadly and looked away, "But its our last night together as a family Jed, and it just won't be the same without you there with us. You shouldn't have to be alone during last night in the museum." That did it for Jed. For some reason, he listened to me. I always managed to convince him to do things he at first refused to do when Octavius and Dad asked him.

"All right, all right! I'll go on the silly walk, but only because you asked!"

I smiled happily as he agreed, the scooped him up and set him on my shoulder. I then rejoined Ahkmenrah, took his arm, and caught up with the rest of our friends as we walked through the museum together one last time.

As we all brought our final walk together to an end, dawn was quickly approaching. I set Jed on the edge of his crate and sigh sadly. "Well Jed, I guess this is goodbye."

Jed looked down at his boots, he was feeling pretty emotional about this himself. "Yeah, I guess this is it."

If I could have hugged him without worrying about crushing him, I would have. I just looked at him and choked, "You were like a big brother to me Jed. I'll never forget that."

Jed nodded and said good bye, adding on to take care. All I could do was wave and wish him safe travels, I just couldn't tell him good bye.

I walked over to Dexter's crate and helped him in. Not before giving him a quick hug and telling him to behave himself. I slipped him into the box, but left the lid partially open. Then I helped a few more of the exhibits into their crates before joining Dad, Teddy, and Ahkmenrah.

"So," Dad was asking Teddy and Ahkmenrah, "Where are your crates at?"

Teddy and Ahkmenrah both looked at me sternly and said in unison, "You didn't tell him?" I rose my hands up in defense, "I didn't tell him about the transfer, so how do you expect me to tell him about that?"

Teddy shook his head and sighed, while Ahkmenrah slipped an arm around my shoulder and lead me away from Dad and Teddy. Teddy was going to have to break the bad news to Dad by himself this time. I sighed, "Why I can't do anything right, Ahkmenrah?"

Ahkmenrah shook his head in disagreement and said, "Viola, don't criticize yourself like that."

"Well, if I could do something right, everyone wouldn't be leaving tonight."

"You did your best to fight for us, but sometimes things like this just happen Viola. Sometimes, it just doesn't work out as planned, but there is a higher purpose behind it."

I scoffed, "There is no higher purpose that could soften the blow of losing my closest friends. God, I wish I wasn't such a shy and reserved person. It's just like seeing life go by in monochrome!"

Ahkmenrah grasped my shoulder and looked me in the eyes, "I know it is hard for you, it's also hard for the rest off us being left behind, but we shall see if that is true. You never know Viola." He pulled me into a quick hug before running back to his sarcophagus. I stood where Ahkmenrah left me, and witnessed the sun rise above the city skyline like so many times before. I looked at all the crates in the lobby, finally realizing they were gone.

I made my way over to my Dad, struggling to keep it together. He put his arms around my shoulders and said, "Come on Viola, lets go home." I agreed sadly. As we walked out the door, I turned and looked at the museum one last time. I knew my life wouldn't be the same anymore form that point on, I just didn't know how.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Night at the Museum or any of the characters and historical figures used. I only own Viola and the DVD's of these movies. :)**

* * *

After we got home from the worst night of work ever, Dad only stayed in the apartment long enough to change his work clothes. He asked me to pick up Nick at school around three o'clock and left the apartment keys on the table. Then he was gone again, off to be the executive of Daley Devices. To be honest, I missed the days when he would just now be coming home from the greatest job in the world.

I changed out of my work uniform into a pair of jeans and a navy blue t-shirt. I placed the uniform into my closet, knowing that I wouldn't need it for a few weeks. I didn't have any classes today, so I just spent my day taking a quick nap and reading up on my history. Ever since I moved in with Dad, that has become one of my favorite pastimes.

It was getting close to three o'clock, so I went to get Nick. On the walk back home I told him about the events that took place at the museum last night. He was sad about it and shared my sentiments about it all, but he also agreed with Teddy and Ahkmenrah. "I know you can be very vocal about things Vi, remember that time you were trying to explain the truth about Paul Revere's midnight ride when you came to observe my class?"

I laughed, "Hey, its true! The credit should really go to Dr. Samuel Prescott, because he got the message Concord. All Paul Revere and William Dawes did was tell one village and get caught by a British patrol. Well, they both escaped but Dawes got lost in the dark and Revere got to Concord just in time to witness part of the battle that began the revolution."

Nick smiled and said, "See? Thats what I'm talking about right there! If you know something is right Viola, you shouldn't be too shy to speak up and defend it."

That got me to smile. I had to hand it to him; even though Nick was still just a kid, he was wise far beyond his years. I slipped my arms around his shoulders and said, "Come on, lets get you home kiddo."

We got back to the apartment and I spent the next few hours trying to help Nick with his Algebra. I wasn't much help, because I could barely understand it myself. "Finding X is only useful when you're a pirate anyway," I mentioned to him as he finished, a few hours later after we began. That got him to laugh, and he agreed.

I glanced out the window, I hadn't realized how late it actually was. It was dark outside, which was weird. Dad was usually home by now. As soon as I though about it, I heard the door open.

"Hey Dad," I heard Nick greet him from the other room.

"Hey sport," He replied to Nick as he shut the door. "Where's Viola?"

"I'm here Dad." I emerged from the kitchen and saw he was carrying a large amount of Chinese food in his arms. I helped him by taking the food and went to set it on the kitchen table.

"Geez Dad, thats a lot of food," I heard Nick remark to Dad as he began unpacking the food. Dad said something about how Ed from work was coming over, so I went to our "kitchen closet", as I had affectionately dubbed it, and pulled out four plates. I set the plates on the table as the phone rang.

I went to go answer it when Nick looked at me and said, "Let the machine get it." I sighed, and went back to setting the table.

"Gigantor, it's me, Jedediah!" We all froze as we heard a familiar voice on the machine. I glanced at Dad who ran over to the phone, then at Nick. We both gave each other a worried look as Jed yelled something about Ahkmenrah's big brother, Kahmurah, and how he was 'not a friendly'. Dad picked up the phone frantically and asked Jed what was going on. He hung up the phone a few moments later, and turned to face us.

"What was that about, Dad," Nick asked nervously.

Dad shook his head, "I'm going to go find out. Nick, I'm going to drop you off at your mom's." Nick walked off to grab his backpack, then Dad turned his attention to me. "Viola, you're coming with me. Grab what you need quickly."

"Yes sir," I replied and ran to my room. I grabbed my messenger bag and threw my iPod and phone into it. I also threw my wallet in, just in case I should need it. I grabbed a black hoodie out of the closet and met Dad and Nick outside the apartment.

We dropped Nick off at his mom's and quickly headed to the airport. We were able to get tickets rather quickly, thanks to Dad's new-found popularity due to his job. It was really one of the only upsides to his new job. Anyways, we boarded the plane and found our seats quickly. I was impressed that Dad was able to get two first-class seats, but then again, he could do it now that he was the head of a major corporation. We sat down and Dad tried to get comfortable in his seat.

I pulled out my iPod and began listening to some Phil Collins and Billy Joel. I was really worried about the trouble my friends had gotten themselves into at the Federal Archives. I turned towards Dad to ask, but he was sound asleep. I decided it was best not to bother him, his work had been wearing on him due to late nights and stress. He rarely got a decent night's sleep, and its probably just what he needed right now.

I closed my eyes after about twenty minutes of wondering what was going to happen when Dad and I got to the Smithsonian. I then found myself falling asleep to the soft lyrics of Phil Collins' "Come With Me".

I felt a hand lightly shake my shoulder, I opened my eyes to see Dad motioning for me to take my ear-buds out. When I did he quietly told me that we had arrived in DC. I quickly put my iPod away and followed him off the plane.

From the airport, Dad hailed a cab and we went to a hotel. We spent the night there, it was late and we were both tired as it was. Although the flight was short, we both decided it would be best to continue on in the morning. It was probably for the best to, because after we checked into the hotel I didn't even recall my head hitting the pillow.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Night at the Museum or any of the characters and historical figures used in it. I only own Viola.**

* * *

We didn't arrive at the Smithsonian until later on in the afternoon. I let Dad sleep in, which he wasn't exactly happy about when he woke up at half past one, and spent my time texting Nick and listening to my iPod. Dad was mad at me for letting him sleep that late, but I argued that if he actually slept that long, he really needed it.

Anyways, when we arrived at Smithsonian Dad quickly called Nick, "Okay, buddy, McPhee said the Federal Archives are in the Smithsonian. Where exactly am I going?" I stuck close to dad as we made our way through the crowds of people. Even though I wanted to stop and look at all the exhibits I saw, I really didn't feel like getting lost among the huge crowds of people in a place as big as the Smithsonian.

Dad got off the phone with Nick and we walked in silence. He was thinking of a plan as we went, I was sure of that, but what I would give to know what his plan was. We walked past many of the buildings like the Art Museum and the Smithsonian Castle but we ended up in the Air and Space part of the institution.

I followed Dad as we made our way through the Air and Space building. It was very crowded, which gave me the chance to glance up at some of the exhibits featured there. The first one that caught my eye was the model of the first plane ever flown by the Wright Brothers in Kitty Hawk, North Carolina. This brought back the nostalgia of my childhood obsession with the twelve second first flight, and how I though it was amazing that they were able to do that when everyone doubted them. I then caught glimpses of several rockets, a rather large red plane, and a model of a monkey named Able in a spacesuit.

I accidentally bumped into Dad when he stopped abruptly right in front of me. After muttering my apology to him, I head him call out to someone, "Hi, excuse me. Could you tell me how to get to the Federal Archives?"

I stepped to the side to see who he was talking to. He had stopped a lady who was a member of the personal of the Smithsonian who was giving a tour. I rolled my eyes and hoped that this wasn't part of his actual plan. It was so typical of him though, he always had a hard time remaining inconspicuous!

"Of course; just be a historical document worthy of storing for all eternity. I'm kidding. He's not a document." This somehow got the people on the tour to laugh, I just seriously thought it was a bad joke on her part. The lady then continued, "I'm sorry, sir, the Archives are underground, and they're a secure area."

"Really? Like, totally secure?" The lady nodded, and Dad quickly replied, "Okay, thank you." We quickly got away from the tour group and made our way outside.

When we were outside and walking away from the Air and Space building, I quickly asked Dad, "That was your plan?"

"Still working on it," Came his quick reply.

We walked through the Art museum as Dad continued formulating his plan, and I followed along beside him. It was hard for me to not stop and look at the exhibits, but Dad was walking so fast that I would have lost him in a mere ten seconds if I did stop. From the Art Museum we went to the Smithsonian Castle, which was filled with historical artifacts and stunning works of stain glass windows.

It was getting around closing time for the museum as we walked through the Smithsonian Castle. As we walked through room with this huge Egyptian artifact in the center, that actually looked like it could hold Ahkmenrah's tablet, I felt a pair of eyes on me. I glanced around the room, then nudged Dad's arm.

"Creeper at ten o'clock," I whispered to him as I motioned over to the creepy, heavy-set security guard who had been checking me out ever since we walked into this room of the Castle. Dad grinned, "Viola, you're a genius!"

I was honestly puzzled at Dad's reaction, and the security guard was really starting to creep me out. Dad told me to look at some of the exhibits and he would come to get me a little later. I quickly left Dad and the section of the Castle behind, inwardly cringing with disgust as the security guard watched me leave.

I didn't stray off too far because of my concern of getting lost. I walked past a few exhibits and stopped at one that caught my attention. It was a exhibit for Al Capone which contained a picture of him when he was older and a monochrome wax doll figure of his younger persona. I remembered reading up about him for one of my classes. Alphonse Gabriel Capone, other wise known by Al or his nickname of Scarface, was a notorious Italian-American gangster who was most famous for his part in mob activity in Chicago from the 1920s to early 1931. He ran his crime empire in during the Prohibition movement in America, so he made his money by smuggling alcohol and running several speakeasies around Chicago. Overall, he was the definition of a successful crime lord back in the day.

I heard some scuffling and shouting coming from down the hall in the direction I had just came from a few minutes ago. I ran back to the room where I left Dad, and I arrived just in time to see Dad one-up the creepy security guard by putting him in a head lock. A smile spread across my face as I watched Dad put the security-guard in his place. Once Dad had gotten his point across, let him go, and half-heartedly apologized, he made his way over to me.

"What was all that for," I asked as we walked away, indicating the scene I just witnessed.

"Well first off, no guy ever looks at my daughter that way on my watch," this brought another smile to my face. "And secondly," he handed me an photo ID, "Brundon just gave us access to the federal archives."

I took the ID from Dad and laughed, "Dad, you are amazing! " I glanced at the ID and stated, "You said his name was _Brundon_ but it clearly say _Brandon_ on the ID."

"Its a long story, but trust me, it's Brundon."

Dad used Brundon's ID to get us through a "STAFF ONLY" door, which led us to a long hall. Dad lead the way down the hall until we saw two men turn the hall corner. I grabbed his arm and pulled him into an open room, shutting the door quickly.

I waited a few moments to check that the two men had gone, which I was thankful for. "God, that was really close," I exclaimed as I turned to Dad, only to find him looking at something in the locker room.

"Hey Viola, watch the door for a minute," he instructed before I could ask what he was doing.

"Okay," I shrugged nervously, and kept on the door until I heard his footsteps behind me. I turned around quickly and smiled as soon as I saw Dad in the night guard uniform for the Smithsonian. The happy light in his eyes had returned and he looked like he was back in his element.

Dad looked at me and said, "Let's go."

We exited the locker room and Dad called Nick to let him know what was going on. I followed close behind him, listening closely for any evidence of another encounter. Dad turned left and started to head down the stairwell.

"Nick? Hello?" Dad lost signal as he went halfway down a flight of stairs, then walked back up to try and regain the signal. I glanced up and saw two other guards coming down the flight of stairs above us. I tapped Dad's shoulder and pointed at the two guards, "we're going to have to do this on our own." Dad hung up the phone as he ran down the stairs and entered the door to the left.

I followed Dad quickly and soon discovered that we were making our way to a personnel check-point. I glanced round, noticing there was a gate separating the Archives from the entrance, and to get in you had to get through the checkpoint security. I sighed and hoped Dad had a plan.

"ID please," an unamused voice came from the speaker as we approached the station. Dad quickly held _Brundon's_ ID up to the camera. The voice came from the speaker again, now sounding more stoned than unamused, "Brundon!"

"Hey," Dad rolled his eyes as he imitated Brundon. I smirked and tried not to laugh.

"Later dude." Dad mumbled the response as he walked away. The gate quickly opened and we passed through into the Archives.

"Don't say a word about what just happened Viola," Dad warned me in an embarrassed tone.

I bit my lip to keep from laughing and managed to reply, "Don't worry Dad, I won't."

We walked through the archives, passing hundreds of exhibits as we searched for our friends. Dad stopped at one crate that seemed to intrigue him. I sighed as he released the latches to the side of the crate and a large tentacle fell out onto the floor.

"What was that about curiosity killed the cat," I asked sarcastically.

Dad shook his head and chuckled, "Satisfaction brought him back." I helped him place the tentacle back and re-latch the crate the way it was. We continued winding through the maze of the archives, searching for our friends.

We stopped when we came across an old, rather large container box with Egyptian soldiers surrounding it, frozen in place due to the tablet's power. The Egyptians were in their battles stances, spears at the ready and pointed to the closing doors. Well, all except for one of them, who looked like he was the one giving orders due to his appearance and the fact that he didn't have a spear.

Dad sighed, "It looks like our friends got themselves into a lot of trouble."

I followed Dad up to the container and managed to get the tablet out of Dexter's hands. The sun had set as soon as I placed the tablet in his hands, and the tablet began to glow.

"No. No! No, no, no!" It was too late, the Egyptian soldiers returned to life and finished where they had left off the night before. The container doors were shut, our friends yelled for help from the inside. Dad and I then found the spears aimed at us.

Dad stepped in front of me protectively as the one Egyptian giving orders yelled something to the soldiers. To my surprise, the soldiers lowered their spears and their leader, I suppose, stepped toward Dad and I.

The leader said something to Dad in a foreign language I didn't understand. Dad didn't either and stared blankly at the leader.

The leader than paused and asked, "Parlez vous, francias?"

Dad and I looked at each other, and I shook my head.

"English... English perhaps?" Dad nodded in response to that.

The leader seemed satisfied with the nod, then continued, "I am Kahmunrah, the great king of the great kings and from the darkest depths of ancient history; I have come back to life!" Dad and I just blankly stared at him. "Perhaps you did not hear what I just said. I am a centuries-old Egyptian Pharaoh. I was dead, but now I have come back to life!"

I cleared my throat as Dad replied, "Uh, no... We heard you the first time."

Kahmunrah asked Dad, "Who are you?"

"I'm Larry Daley of Daley Devices and this is my daughter Viola," He motioned his hand to me. "Its funny, we know your brother Ahkmenrah. He's a good kid."

I saw rage ignite in Kahmunrah's eyes at the mention of his brother. I sighed, sensing a very long rant ahead of us.

"Ah, he knows baby brother. The favorite son. You know, Mother and Father always gave him the best of everything, and I do mean everything. They even gave him the throne. The throne which was rightfully mine!"

I cleared my throat again and quietly noted, "H-He never mentioned that..."

"Oh, I just bet he didn't," He retorted rudely to me. Kahmunrah's attention then returned to Dad and he began, "Well, now begins the era of Kahmunrah, because I have come back to... never mind, just hand me the tablet."

Dad and I turned as we heard a familiar voice cry out from the container, "Don't do it, Gigantor!"

It was Jed! I wanted to call back to him and find out if he was okay, but Dad nudged my arm and gave me a look telling me not to do it. I sighed, but was then shoved aside as Kahmunrah pushed past Dad and I.

"Silence, silence, in there!" Kahmunrah approached the container in an aggravated manner and pounded on the door with his fist. "Don't make me come in there!

"No, I won't be muzzled!" Came the response. Dad and I chuckled, the typical response of Jedediah when he was asked to be quiet.

Kahmunrah groaned and ignored the response, and turned to face me and Dad. "Look, that tablet is more powerful than you, Larry Daley of Daley Devices and Viola, can possibly imagine. Bringing things back to life is just a parlor trick. With it, I shall unlock the Gate to the Underworld and bring forth my army from the Land of the Dead. So, if it's not too much trouble hand it over." He then held out his hand, signifying that this request wasn't an option.

"Okay, here you go." I watched in disbelief as Dad handed the tablet to Kahmunrah.

"Wise decision," Kahmunrah took the tablet from Dad and began to walk away with his soldiers following close behind.

I stepped up beside Dad and whispered to him, "Are you crazy? Why did you give him the tablet?"

Dad ignored my comment and then added on, "I thought you would've wanted the cube though."

Kahmunrah stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face Dad, suddenly, "What cube?"

I caught on slightly to what Dad was trying to do and quickly picked up where dad left off, "The Cube... of Rubik. Even your brother didn't want to mess with it, but you just struck us as the next level kind of guy. I guess we were wrong though..."

This got Kahmunrah's attention, of course he thought of it as an opportunity to one-up his little brother. He then ordered us, "You will lead me to this Cube of Rubik."

I walked beside Dad, with the Egyptian soldiers and Kahmunrah to our backs. Whatever plan Dad had at the moment, I hoped it was going to work out.

I smiled inwardly as we came across the crate we had stopped at earlier; I was finally able to completely formulate Dad's plan on my own. Dad and I stood on each end of the crate as we approached it, leaving Kahmunrah and his soldiers to gaze in wonder.

Kahmunrah grew anxious and commanded, "Open it."

I glanced at Dad, seeing him grin slightly and whisper, "What was that about curiosity killed the cat?"

With a grin, I whispered in reply, "Satisfaction brought him back."

Together, we unlatched the crate, causing the tentacle to spill out onto the floor. Before the Egyptians could ponder what had just fallen to the floor, the tentacle began to squirm and attack the Egyptians.

Kahmunrah was seized by the giant tentacles and was being thrashed about, causing him cry out with surprise and launch the tablet into the air.

Dad saw the tablet was flying towards me, and he yelled, "Viola, the tablet!" I glanced up to see the tablet fall a bit out of my reach. I dove for it, and by some sheer miracle, caught the tablet before it was able to hit the ground. I glanced towards Dad , who gave a nod of approval, and we quickly bolted in separate directions.

I literally ran into Dad after several minutes of navigating through the labyrinth of countless rows of crates . After picking myself up off the floor, I slipped the tablet into his hands, "Go and I'll try to stall these goons as long as I can." Dad understood and he nodded. I was soon left alone, and didn't waste any time bolting in a different direction away from Dad.

I stopped to catch my breath after a few minutes, and soon regretted it. I found myself at spear-point, and a very angry Kahmunrah approached me. He seized me roughly by the shoulder and grinned evilly, "Well, it looks like Larry Daley of Daley Devices now has a reason to return the tablet to me."

Author's Note- 3/22/11

**So these are the first few chapters of my first Fanfiction! :D Please review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Night at the Museum or any of the characters and historical figures used in it. I wish I did because that would be awesome, but I'm just a student. I only own Viola.**

"I am Kahmunrah, I am half god, once removed on my mother's side. And I'm the rightful ruler of Egypt, future ruler of, well, everything else."

I sighed heavily and stared at the concrete floor, listening to Kahmunrah's annoying voice drone on for the duration of his speech to a few of the exhibits who wanted in on his plan. He had me sitting next to him with a guard to my my back, so I wouldn't get any ideas. Honestly, I wasn't planning to. I would have to buy myself sometime by acting cooperative for a little while.

"Now," Kahmunrah continued as I looked up, "I have lost some men. So, I am in need of some new generals to join me in my little plan of conquering this world."

Kahmunrah stepped towards the men in line, as to interview the would-be generals of his new empire. The first man was garbed in a long silver robe, held a scepter, and wore a elegant crown. I knew exactly who he was; anyone who has ever taken a world history class would know him. "Ivan the terrible," Kahmunrah announced.

Kahmunrah's attention shifted to the next man in line, as did mine. He was around my height and was dressed for battle as well as the dragoons behind him. Another easy figure. "Napoleon Bonaparte."

Finally, my eyes met with a familiar set of monochrome eyes I had only seen an hour prior. His pin-stripe suit, trench coat, and machine gun were all too familiar. I hate to say it, but he scared me the most out of all of the men. My thoughts were interrupted by Kahmunrah's identification of the man, "And young Al Capone."

"Some of the most despicable, most feared leaders in all of history," Kahmunrah stated in a serious tone. Then, the tone changed in such a way that it reminded me of a teenage girl meeting her celebrity love, "Gentlemen, really, it's just fantastic to meet you all."

I stifled my laughter, which luckily no one seemed to notice. Except for Capone, who shot me a quick, silencing glance. I wasn't quite sure, but he seemed to be glancing at me from time to time while Kahmunrah went on.

"All I ask is your allegiance, and in return, I offer you the world. Literally. Are there any questions?"

Al Capone shifted his stance a little and replied with his thick Brooklyn-Italian accent, "Yeah, I got one. How come you're wearing a dress?"

Kahmunrah looked appalled and offended, "This is not a dress. This is a tunic. It was the height of fashion 3,000 years ago, I assure you."

"They're pretty much the same thing," I muttered to myself quietly.

"Are there any other questions," Kahmunrah asked again.

"Da," Ivan chimed, "This dress you're wearing, do we have to wear one of these too?"

"Were you not listening," Kahmunrah asked in an annoyed tone, "I just told Mr. Capone here that this is not a dress. It is, in fact, a tunic. Very big difference."

"There is really no big difference between a dress and a tunic," I replied in Ivan's defense.

"Silence!" I rose my hands up in defense as the angry Egyptian yelled at me. He took a moment to rub his temple, "Are there any other questions?"

Napoleon rose his hand and a scowl appeared on Kahmunrah's face. "Any questions _not_ about the dress? Tunic," He corrected himself as Al Capone arched an eyebrow. Napoleon put his hand back down and let Kahmunrah finish his speech.

"All right, then. Moonlight is wasting, and the time is short," Kahmunrah nodded as he carried on.

"Short? Why do you look at me when you say 'short'," Napoleon demanded in a threatening tone, cutting him off from what he was about to say.

"Sorry, it just slipped out," Kahmunrah insisted.

"Da," Ivan entered the conversation again, saving Kahmunrah from Napoleon's fury. "if we are talking about world domination, then of course, I am interested. But first, I want to clarify something so you know what you are getting. People always say, 'Ivan the Terrible, he's so terrible. I'm so scared of Ivan. He's bad news.' When in fact, the correct translation is 'Ivan the Awesome.'"

"Ivan the Awesome? It's not really as catchy, is it? I mean, 'Ivan the Terrible', that really pops," Kahmunrah replied after thinking the statement over for a moment.

"But I wasn't terrible. In fact, I was quite an effective leader," Ivan insisted.

I cleared my throat, "Excuse me, but do you think killing your boyars because you assumed they had killed your wife and killing your son in a fit of rage count as awesome acts? No, I believe they're terrible acts."

Ivan shot a glance at me like he was about to say something, but Kahmunrah was quicker. "Didn't I tell you to shut up?"

I sighed and returned my gaze back to the concrete floor, wondering what was to come next.

"Now, I'd like to wrap up the old meet-and-greet by asking you gentlemen a question. Are you with me," Kahmunrah asked assertively.

"Yeah. Yeah, sure."

"Oui."

"Da."

"Then bring Larry Daley of Daley Devices and the golden tablet of Ahkmenrah to me," Kahmunrah commanded.

The three men set out in different directions with their men at their heels, ready to catch my dad and bring him back to Kahmunrah.

"Ah, Mr. Capone," Kahmunrah called out to Al.

Al Capone turned around to face his new boss, waiting for an explanation.

I was suddenly jerked to my feet by Kahmunrah yanking me up by my shirt collar, "You are known to be one for the ladies, and I don't want to be trifled with this annoying girl. So you can take her with you."

As soon as I was on my feet, I was pushed in the direction of Al Capone and his mobsters. I stumbled and lost my balance, becoming the laughing stock of Capone's men. I saw a hand extend to help me up, and I took it. I looked up to thank whoever helped me up, only to meet the familiar monochrome eyes. "T-thank you," I managed to choke in a mixture of anxiety and fear.

Al Capone only nodded in acknowledgment, grabbed my arm, and hastily lead me down the hall with his men.

Great, now I had to spend the entire night being escorted by Al Capone and his mob through the Smithsonian while the searched for my dad. I just hoped Dad was having better luck than I was.

* * *

Author's Note- 3/23/11

** My apologizes for the short chapter, but it introduces everyone's three favorite henchmen! :D I just hope I can convey the context of Al's character. I've never been good with writing about the big, bad (but awesome) characters.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Night at the Museum or any characters and historical figures in affiliation with the films. I just own Viola.**

* * *

I guess one of the requirements to join the mob was that you have to walk quickly, because I could barely keep up with my captors. We walked through the Smithsonian Castle, searching for my dad, and Al Capone was constantly pulling at my arm whenever I slowed down.

"Geez toots, could you hurry up a bit," Al Capone asked in aggravation.

"I'm sorry," I murmured quietly.

"Don't be sorry, just hurry up!"

I sighed quietly and tried to keep up with the pace. It wasn't just the pace that bothered me, it was the rather distasteful looks I was receiving from the other members of the mob. I tried to ignore them, but that was difficult even when I heard their suggestive murmurs and behavior.

The whole situation was bothering me, and Capone picked up on it. He pulled at my arm again and we hastily made our way to the art gallery part of the museum.

"All right boys," Al Capone ordered gruffly, "We got a job to do. Split up and find me this Larry Daley."

"Hey boss," one of his men asked him before he walked away, "What are you gonna do with the girl?"

"The girl is gonna stay with me," Al Capone replied as he slid an arm around my waist.

My face flushed a little as he pulled me closer to him; I froze, unsure what to do. I didn't want him thinking he could take push me around, but I also wanted to live to another day too! I glanced quickly up at his face, trying to figure exactly what he was doing. His face was blank and serious, so I lowered my gaze to the floor.

After the man left, Al Capone took his arm away from around my waist and grabbed my arm. He lead me in the direction of a beautiful fountain and away from the rest of his men, thank God.

"All right toots," He finally said, "ya better start singing if you know where your dad is."

"If I knew where my Dad was going, I probably wouldn't be here right now," I retorted.

Capone laughed, "That's some wishful thinking for ya! Truth is with my boys on guard, ya wouldn't get as far as thirty feet away from me, toots."

"Don't call me 'toots'," I stated in an annoyed tone, "I have a name, and it's Viola."

Capone stopped dead in his tracks and turned on heel, standing very close to me with a threatening gaze. "Ya better watch what comes out of your mouth girl," He said menacingly as his grip tightened on my arm. "With the favor I just did for ya and considering ya position in this situation, I don't think ya have the right to be telling me what to do."

I took a step back and muttered an apology, in which Capone loosened his grip on my arm. We continued over towards the fountain. I was surprised when he actually let go of my arm when we got to the fountain. Remembering what I used to do as a kid, I stood on the edge of the fountain. Capone gave me questionable look, but didn't say anything.

"So," I broke the silence between us, "other than giving me a bruise on my arm, what do you mean by this 'favor' you've done for me?"

Capone scoffed, "I thought ya would of figured it out by now, but I guess I'm givin' ya too much credit there toots."

I shook my head and let insult slide, "Well maybe I must of missed it."

"I know my boys creep ya out, it's perfectly obvious. I'm gonna keep ya with me so the boys won't bother ya no more, got it toots?"

"Why," I asked as I glanced at him.

"Why what?"

"Why would you do something like that for me. You're one of the world's most fearsome mob leader, and it just seems a little out of character for you to be doing someone a favor," I explained quietly.

Capone shuffled his feet and shrugged, "Well, ya seem like a nice girl. I figured that I would cut ya a break and do ya a favor." He paused, then added in a more threatening tone, "But don't give me any reason to take back my favor, cause whatever my boys decide to do with ya won't bother me."

I cringed at the second part of his answer, fearing what could happen. "Well, thank you for looking out for me," I managed to say.

"You're welcome," he replied, with a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Well," I changed the subject, "Since I'm going to be spending time with you, I should probably introduce myself. I'm Viola Daley."

"Al Capone."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Capone. Even though I wish we met under different circumstances," I said politely.

Capone shrugged and replied, "I don't, I just want my cut of world domination. Plus, call me Al."

"Only if you call me Viola," I tried to bargain with him.

Capone chuckled and glanced at me before he looked down at his shoes, "Nice try, toots."

There was an awkward silence between us for a few minutes, until I heard what seemed to be faint singing. "Do you hear that," I asked Capone.

Capone looked up from his shoes, "Hear what?"

The singing gradually got louder, " You don't hear that?"

Capone paused and replied, "I hear it now, Who's singing?"

We both looked around the room for the source of the noise. Other than the statues, no one else was in the room with us. The singing now sounded like it was coming directly from above us now. When I looked up, I discovered three cupids, who reminded me of the Jonas Brothers, were the culprits we were searching for.

"Great," this caught Capone's attention and he followed my gaze.

"What the Hell are those things," Capone asked.

"They're cupids, gods of love," I sighed, "and now we have to deal with them."

The cupids seemed to be rather offended by this, and the next thing I knew I was being dived bombed by them. I swatted at them, trying to shoo them away, but it didn't help. Without thinking, I took a step forward and found myself slipping off of the fountain's edge.

"Whoa!" I fell forward as I lost my balance. I honestly expected to fall face first into the floor like I had earlier, but a pair of arms wrapped around my waist before I could.

I quickly glanced up at him, and I found his monochrome eyes gazing into mine. For a few fleeting moments, it felt like time had stopped. All I could focus on was how his eyes met mine, how close he held me, and his cool breath on my lips.

I blinked, looked away, and removed myself from his arms; ruining the magical illusion we were both entranced by. I felt my ears burning, and watch him readjust his trench coat nervously.

"Damn cupids," Capone was the first to speak.

"Y-yeah," I stammered.

He smirked and chuckled, "You're a real klutz, toots. That's the second spill you've taken in the past hour."

I laughed slightly, "Yeah, I'm not known for being graceful." I looked at my shoes for a moment before looking back up at him, "Thank you for catching me."

"Eh, it's no big deal," Capone said as he looked away.

I followed his gaze and what a saw made rage well up inside of me.

Two of Capone's men were tormenting the statue of the ballet girl, make rather distasteful comments to her and frightening her. The poor girl didn't look much older than twelve or thirteen, and she was frozen with fear. The scene brought back many painful memories, and I couldn't watch it for much longer.

I ran towards the scene, totally ignoring Capone's reaction as I ran away from him. I placed myself between the two men and the girl, staring at them coldly.

"Well, well, well! Look who showed up," one of the men exclaimed, "looks like the girl has come to join us!"

"Leave her alone," I stated assertively.

"Looks who's trying to act tough," the other man remarked. "Just so ya know, honey, ya kinda cute when you angry."

"I mean it, you two assholes better leave her alone."

"And who's gonna stop us, toots?" The first man retorted, unamused. He shoved me, causing me to fall since he was obviously stronger than I was. "We both are stronger than ya, and we got our faithful Tommy's too. So why don't ya shut up and let us do whatever we wanna do!" They both started laughing, until the first man was whipped around only to come face to face with a very angry Al Capone.

"B-Boss," the man managed to stammer as his face paled, "I-I was just..."

Capone shoved the man and shouted, "NOBODY EVER TREATS TO MY GIRL LIKE THAT. I oughta kill ya both right now just for the way ya looked at her!"

Both of the men backed away submissively, "We're sorry Boss!"

"Yeah ya better be sorry ya jackasses! Go do what I told ya too! And if I ever catch ya two slackin' off or treatin' my girl like that again, I swear to God ya won't live to see tomorrow!"

"Yes boss," the two men stammered as they ran off into another section of the art gallery.

Capone sighed angrily, and turned around to face me as I picked myself up.

"Those two are very charming," I stated to him as I rubbed my shoulder.

"Trust me, it won't happen again toots. Especially if you don't go running into a situation like that again."

"Yeah, well I don't do well with seeing kids get picked on," I replied harshly.

Capone looked at me and arched an eyebrow, "Whoa, sounds like they struck a nerve there."

"Yeah they did."

Capone's eyes seemed to soften a little, "Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really," I sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Ya sure," He asked, looking deep into my eyes.

I blushed and looked away, "Can we just go back to Kahmunrah and see if anyone found dad yet?"

Capone shrugged, "Sure, I guess." We began to walk back to the Smithsonian Castle, just after Al Capone stopped one of his men to instruct him to gather the rest of his men and report back to Kahmunrah. It didn't surprise me that he gripped my arm as we walked back, but it was surprising that he didn't say anything. The silence between us gave me time to think.

For the most fearsome mob boss of all time, Al Capone was actually a pretty decent guy. A little rough around the edges, but he was nice. Well, at least he was nice to me. Not to mention... No, I couldn't be. I felt my ears burn and my cheeks blush just at the thought of it! It couldn't turn out this way; he is keeping me captive, he's the bad guy! But even if he was a bad guy, I did trust him.

I stopped abruptly, causing him to stop too. "Larry Daley isn't my real father," I told him before I could stop myself. As he stared blankly at me, I gently pulled by arm away from his grasp and started searching through my messenger bag.

"And what does that got to do with anything," He asked me in confusion.

I finally located my wallet and quickly took a picture out of it. "Because this has to deal with what I did earlier," I answered him as I handed him the picture.

I watched Capone study the picture, waiting for him to say something. There was nothing special about this picture. In truth, it was just a regular family photo, but it was my most prized possession.

"Ya look a lot like ya old man," Capone finally said as he handed the picture back to me.

I laughed slightly, "Yeah, my mom always used to say that to me." I sighed, "I'm don't really tell people that Larry isn't my dad, because I hate having to relive this experience. This picture was taken two years ago, about a week before the accident. We were just going out for dinner, like we always did every once in a while. Dad never saw the car coming around the blind curve..." I felt a tear roll down my face, but I quickly wiped it away.

"I was always close to Joel," thinking about my little brother. "I promised myself that I would always be there to protect him, but I couldn't protect him from that damn car. He was only twelve, he didn't get the chance to live life like he should have."

Capone placed a hand on my shoulder, "Ya stood up for that girl because ya felt it like ya owed it to ya brother, right?"

I nodded solemnly, holding back the tears held in from years ago. Capone then continued, "Ya know, I dunno if this helps, but I know exactly how ya feel. I lost a brother too, ya know?"  
I rubbed my eyes quickly, "No, I didn't know that."

"Yeah, Frankie was my older brother. He always looked out for me, but he ended up getting killed while we was going to the station to check up on my election candidate. The cops shot him while I some how got out alive. It hurt knowing he was dead, but I kept up the business as usual. I know Frankie would have wanted to," Capone explained solemnly.

"I'm sorry to hear about your loss," I murmured apologetically.

"Eh," Capone shrugged his shoulders, "there's nothing ya can really do about. I can't bring him back, even if I wanted to. Ya just gotta go on livin' the way you think they woulda wanted ya to live, and if Joel sounds like the kind of kid ya makin' him out to be, I know he woulda wanted ya to be happy."

This brought a small smile to my face, "You're right, Joel would have wanted me to be happy. Like Frank would have wanted you to be happy." Capone nodded in agreement and continued, "Thank you."

"For what?"

I smiled, "For just listening. Who would have known that a well-known mob boss and a 19 year old college student had so much in common?"

Capone flashed a sly smile back, "Yeah, who woulda guessed?"

I nodded, "Well, we probably should be getting back."

"Yeah." Capone grabbed my arm, with a gentler grip this time and began to walk. However, he stopped after a few paces.

"What's wrong," I asked as I glanced over at him.

He looked down at his shoes, like he was deep in thought. He then took off his trench coat and slid it across my shoulders. "So my boys won't bother ya when we get back," he added quickly before he grabbed my arm again and lead me off to Kahmunrah.

This couldn't be happening to me. This feeling inside me couldn't be real. I didn't want to be falling in love with the enemy, but I couldn't help myself. I was falling in love with Al Capone.

* * *

Author's Note- 3/24/11

**So, I rewrote this chapter today after having a chat with my older brother about Al Capone, and finding out an interesting fact about him. I'll incorporate the fact into a future chapter. After finding out this fact, I kind of changed my story around a little, taking a standing point that Capone could have feelings for Viola. Anyways, please tell me what you think! :D **


	7. Chapter 6

Author's Note- 3/29/11

* * *

**To all of you who added my story to their alerts, favorites list, and gave me reviews: You are awesome! You guys make my heart smile; a lot. :D Thank you guys! I'll try to update as much as I can for all of you! Disclaimer: I don't own Night at the Museum or any of the characters or historical figures used in it. I only own Viola. **

Capone's men were back by the time we got there. Ivan and his men were also back, so they just had to wait for Napoleon to return. I just prayed that my Dad was safe, and that Napoleon had not captured him.

I sat across from Capone, watching him polish his machine gun and listening to Kahmunrah desecrated classic movie relics.

"Why these aren't made of real rubies at all; ruby slippers indeed," Kahmunrah remarked as he tossed the slippers over his shoulder after analyzing them.

"You really think that they would make a movie prop with a precious gem," I muttered to myself as I rolled my eyes. Capone overheard my remark and chuckled to himself. He seemed to agree with me that Kahmunrah was as dumb as it gets.

"But, whoever you are, Archie Bunker, you had one comfortable throne," Kahmunrah continued.

"Hey, boss,"we all looked up from what we were doing to see one of Capone's men walking toward Kahmunrah with a bird cage in hand. "Caught this one trying to escape through a rust hole in the crate. One of his little friends got away," The man informed Kahmunrah.

I tried to see who the mobster had caught, and recognized a familiar head of blonde hair. "Uh-oh, Jed!"

This caught Jed's attention, "Viola, what are you doing here?"

"I came with Dad, but it's kind of a long story. I'm pretty much in the same situation as you."

"Where's Gigantor at now," He asked with a shred of hope.

I bit my lip and answered hesitantly, "I don't know Jed. I just hope he is okay."

"Oh, please. What damage could they possibly do," Kahmunrah interrupted us as he cooed over Jed like he was a small child, "Why, they're no bigger than a little grain of couscous. Aren't you?"

"You know, two words come to mind when I hear you talk 'delusional' and 'weirdo,' and if I had to say a third, 'goofy', just goofy. Now you let old Jedediah out of here or he's gonna get angry," Jed threatened him.

"I'm sorry, I can't take you seriously. You're just adorable, even when you're threatening me. It's hilarious. Is it just me, or are these guys unbelievably cute," Kahmunrah asked no one in particular, giggling like a school girl.

I gave Capone a questioning glance, only to receive the same look in return. "Kahmunrah, are you crazy," I asked him. Kahmunrah moved his attention to me and gave me a silencing glare, before returning his attention back to Jed.

"Now hold it a second! Now, you have a right to keep me as your captive, but don't call me cute! I ain't cute," Jed stated assertively.

Before Jed could continue, we all heard a French exclamation from behind us. We turned to see Napoleon's returning with a triumphant look on his face. Then I saw my Dad being escorted in by Napoleon's dragoons.

"No," I heard Jed whisper in despair.

"Dad!" I called out to him and attempted to run to him, only to be held back by Capone as he slipped his arm around my waist. "Let me go," I pleaded as I looked into his eyes, but it was to no avail. Capone's eyes remained cold and serious, focused on his assignment.

Dad saw me and realized I was wearing Capone's jacket. Rage ignited in his eyes, and he tried to break out of line to get to me. He had the same luck as I did.

"Viola, are you all right," He asked me in a worried tone, as the dragoons pushed him back into their formation.

"I'm fine Dad," I answered, struggling against Capone's iron grip.

"Hello, Mr. Daley, nice to see you again," Kahmunrah said as he approached my Dad. Capone and I, Ivan, and the others also moved in closer. Kahmunrah continued, "Now, if you don't mind,

I shall take that from you."

Kahmunrah pried the tablet from Dad's unwilling hands, "Thank you." Kahmunrah took the tablet and proceeded to place it on his gate to the Underworld, pressing the hieroglyphics as it were to unlock a safe of secrets, "Finally, finally! After 3,000 years, my evil army of the damned, my beautiful, beautiful army, shall be unleashed!"

We all froze, anticipating for something to happen. Nothing happened, and the room remain still. Kahmunrah took a step back and turned to face us, "I'm afraid that Mother and Father may have slightly changed the combination on me."

"Wow," Uncle Larry exclaimed, "I guess this whole unleashing-the-underworld thing isn't really working out for you, huh? It must be really frustrating, because you've waited thousands of years to come back from the dead and everything, and now you can't get it open."

"Fear not, for I shall wait a thousand more if I must," Kahmunrah assured Dad.

"Good, 'cause in a few hours you'll be standing here in a frustrated position, frozen, and I'll walk out of here with my buddies, Viola, and that'll be that. So, I got all night."

I saw an evil expression flicker on Kahmunrah's face, and wished that Dad had never said that. Whatever Kahmunrah was planing was definitely bad, and it didn't look good for Jed and I.

"Really? All night," Kahmunrah asked my father. "Well! He doesn't." Kahmunrah pointed straight a Jed.

"Open that cage," Kahmunrah commanded. Capone's iron grip tightened even more, to make sure I wouldn't interfere.

"What are you doing," Dad demanded to know as Kahmunrah approached the cage.

"No touching! No touching! Don't you manhandle me," Jed yelled at Kahmunrah as he grabbed him.

"Oh look, he's having a tiny little tantrum!"

"Jed," Dad asked as he finally realized who was in the cage.

"Don't you squirm! Don't squirm. It'll only be worse for you," Kahmunrah assured Jed as he picked him up.

"Put him down," I cried out as I struggled against Capone's iron grip.

"Stay still toots," Capone whispered quietly.

"Don't be afraid. I shan't hurt you. Oops, I lied," Kahmunrah said evilly. He dropped Jed in an hour glass and turned it over, causing the sand to pour out from over him. Kahmunrah then continued, "I don't think he has all night at all, Mr. Daley. From the looks of things, I'd say he has a little over an hour."

"Take me out of here," Jed cried for help.

"Jed!" I lurched forward, only to be pulled back quickly. Capone then pulled me closer to him, signifying that he wasn't happy.

"You were the guardian! You know all about this tablet. You're obviously much cleverer than the rest of us. You may or may not know the combination, but I am going to give you exactly one hour to figure it out. If you do not, I shall kill your friends. And please don't think about escaping, for I shall be watching you," Kahmunrah ordered. Then with an evil grin, he added quickly, "Plus, we still have your daughter, Mr. Daley."

I stopped struggling and rose my eyes to meet Dad's. His eyes were filled with the worry and panic I felt over that small statement.

"Look, I don't even know how to begin to decipher this thing, all right? Really," Dad tried to explain to Kahmunrah.

"What a pity. And your little cowboy friend seemed like such a charming little fellow. Ah, well. Tick-tock, Mr. Daley. Your hour has begun."

"Hey! You got this, partner. I know you do. You got this," Jed yelled in encouragement to Dad. Dad glanced over to me, and I gave him a single nod, "I believe in you Dad."

With that, Dad walked out of the room quickly, Leaving me helpless with a maniacal pharaoh, a very angry mob boss, and a friend who was suffocating. Great, just great.

* * *

** Short-ish chapter, my apologies. I'm a dually enrolled high school and college student, so I spend my few spare moments writing as much as I can. I think I have a good idea of how I would like this story to end, but I want to know from you guys if you would want an epilogue. As always, please review and tell me what you thought!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Night at the Museum or any of the characters and historical figures involved with it. I only own the 19 year old college student, Viola Daley. :)**

Capone was angry with me, that was for sure. It didn't matter anyway, because I shared the same mutual feeling for him. He let go of me after Dad left, and I handed him his jacket. I gave him a brief angry glare, before walking over to sit next to Jed.

"You," Capone pointed at one of his men, "Go watch her and make sure she doesn't try to do anything stupid." With an angry sigh, he walked away to play Poker with his men.

"Hey Jed," I sighed as I sat next to the hour glass.

"Hey Viola," Jed replied in the same tone.

I buried my head into my hands for a brief moment, then just let my hands run through my hair. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop Kahmunrah, I was held back by one of his goons."

"Don't worry about it Vi," Jed tried to assure me, "besides, your old man has a plan and he knows how to get the combination. He'll be back soon." I know he was trying to cheer me up, but it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself of it.

I faked a reassuring smile for Jed, "I'm sure he does."

Jed then sighed and asked, "So, which one of the goons tried to hold you back?"

"That one," I pointed to Capone, who was currently throwing down his hand and shouting something to the others at the table.

"The one currently losing that game of Poker?"

"You guessed it."

Jed scoffed, "He seems like a real moron."

"Well, he really isn't a moron. He is actually really nice when you talk to him," I tried to explain to Jed in Capone's defense.

Jed stopped and looked at me. "No. Viola, you aren't..."

"I'm not what?"

"You aren't in love with him, are you?"

I felt my cheeks blush, "Yes... No! Well, maybe... Ah, I don't know!"

"Give me a straight answer, are you in love with him or not Viola?" I didn't answer him, and I was certain my cheeks were a dark red by now. "Viola," Jed tried to get my attention, "you can honestly tell me, you know I won't judge you."

I let out a frustrated sigh, " I think I might be in love with him Jed, but it doesn't mean that I want to be in love with him! He's one of the bad guys for God's sake!"

Jed gave me a sympathetic look, "You're confused about your feelings toward him, I'm guessing?"

I could only nod in response, I just couldn't wrap my head around why it had to be him. Jed then sighed, "You know you probably didn't have to come here. You could of offered your dad to stay home and watch Nick for a few days until he got back."

"What are you trying to get at, Jed?"

"It was fate that brought you here," Jed finally said, "Just like Manifest Destiny, it was meant to be that everyone was sent here, and that you came with your dad to save us. You were captured and placed under that guy's watch for a reason."

I blinked, finally realizing the meaning of his statement. "Are you saying that I was destined to fall in love with Al Capone," I asked, recalling the last statement Ahkmenrah had made to me the night before.

"There's no other real explanation for it Vi. I know you, and you usual despise the type of people like this Al Capone character. But you trusted him and found something good in him, I trust you judgment on that. If he is a pretty decent guy and you are in love with him, it's okay. It's destiny, and you know you can't fight it," Jed reassured me.

I blushed; there was a big possibility that Jed was right, but I couldn't be so sure about it. Even if I wanted it to be true. I smiled to my friend, "Thanks Jed. You may be right about it, but we never know what destiny has in store for us."

"You know that's right," Jed chimed in, "but I've got a gut feeling about this one. You were destined to fall in love with him, Viola."

I shook my head, "Whether I was destined to fall in love with him or not, I don't want to be near him right now." I looked up to see Capone with a frustrated look on his face as he glanced at the hand he just received. "I wish I could help Dad with figuring out the combination."

"Enough talking," Kahmunrah finally shouted as he made his way over to us. He gave a brief glare at me, before grabbing the hour glass Jed was trapped inside and setting him on the other side of the room.

I now sat alone, listening to Kahmunrah's babbling as he went through some of the more important items of the museum and the conversations of the poker table from across the room. I had to get out of here and somehow help Dad, but I didn't know how. Capone had a guard on me, and two of Napoleon's men were guarding the closest exit. I guess I had to wait longer.

"You know," Kahmunrah announced to no one in particular, "I do sort of feel like a floating butterfly."

I looked up to see Kahmunrah wearing Muhammad Ali's boxing robe, and I groaned inwardly. He was possibly the biggest idiot I had ever met, and that was pretty hard to compete with.

"Mr. Egypt," My attention turned to Ivan, "These two here heard that we're taking over the world and they want in. I don't know who they are, but they're on exhibit here, too, apparently."

I followed Kahmunrah's gaze and smiled. It was Darth Vader and Oscar the grouch! Everyone looked in their direction and closed in to see how Kahmunrah would handle the situation, even the guard posted next to me closed in.

I took a quick glance to my left; I finally had a clear shot to the closest exit. Everyone was distracted, so it was now or never. I took the chance and booked it out of the room.

I heard someone yell something as I ran, and I was almost certain that it was Capone. I wasn't going to stop and find out though. I kept running until I finally made it outside. I caught a glimpse of Dad and a woman dressed in clothing from the 40's heading in the direction of the Air and Space museum, so I ran off in that direction.

I was probably 100 feet away from Dad when I heard the thudding footsteps from behind me.

"Oh no ya don't toots," I heard a familiar voice yell as I his hand slid around my waist, bringing me to a halt.

"Dammit, let me go!" I struggled against his grip, but it was no use.

"Hey boss," another voice called out from behind us, "you got her?"

"Yeah, now you take the boys and follow Ivan's men. You better stop Larry Daley and his lady friend from leavin' or we'll never hear the end of it."

I was then whirled around to look into the angry eyes of Al Capone. I tried to pull away from his grip, but he only tightened his grip on my arms. He gave me an angry glare, signifying that I had better come with him. I followed him slowly, as he practically dragged me back to the Castle.

"So much for only getting thirty feet away from you with your boys on guard," I said to him sarcastically as we entered the Castle.

Capone stopped abruptly and whirled around to face me, "Would ya SHUT UP? How stupid are ya to try escapin' with your father and his girl?"

"I wasn't trying to escape! I was TRYING to go with them to help them find out the combination to the tablet in the Air and Space part of the museum!"

"Yeah right, it sure as Hell looked like you were trying to escape."

"You idiot! If they were trying to escape they would have ran in a different direction! They wouldn't have tried to run to another part of the museum to figure out the combination."

Capone jerked me closer to him, which scared me, "Ya better watch who ya call an 'idiot' toots, this is my second warning for ya. One more and your out! You should be the one to talk, 'cause YOU were the one pulling the idiotic stunts."

"Oh, so it's 'idiotic' to try to save your friend," I retorted as I referred to earlier, "and it's 'idiotic' to try to help figure out a stupid combination so you can save your friends. Yeah, that's really idiotic!"

"For you toots, they are both really idiotic moves."

"How so," I demanded angrily, "if you would of let me go and save Jed, we wouldn't be in this situation!"

"I didn't let go of ya because I was tryin' to protect you," Capone yelled as he grabbed my shoulders.

"Protect me from what," I asked quietly, taken aback by his statement.  
"From what Kahmunrah might of done to ya," Capone let out a frustrated sigh. "Look, whatever he had planned it was for either you or your friend. I tried to protect ya and make ya seem as cooperative as possible because I didn't wanna see you get put in some sort of danger."

I took a step back, shocked and in disbelief. "What are you getting at Capone," I asked to make sure I was hearing this correctly.

"Viola, I care about ya," he said quietly, letting it sink in. "I think I might even love ya, Viola," He then stopped to correct himself, "No, I know I love you."

My heart started beating fast and I looked at him in disbelief, "Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I mean it," Capone sounded surprised as he wrapped his arms around my waist, "Why would I have said it if it wasn't true?"

"Well, a lot of people do say it when they don't mean it."

"Well, I'm not like them Viola."

"Prove it."

He took a step closer to me, leaning in slowly. I also found myself leaning closer to him, and I let my lips meet his. The kiss was short and sweet, but it was enough to give me butterflies.

I looked up into his beautiful, monochrome eyes like I had earlier that night. However, this time I was able to say what was on my mind, "I love you, Al."

"I love you too, Viola," He said with a gentle smile. The smile quickly faded when we heard the distant sound of Kahmunrah's ramblings.

I took a small step away from him, "I guess we're not out of the woods just yet, aren't we Al?"

"Not yet," He said softly. Al then took off his trench coat and slipped it onto my shoulders, kissing my cheek gently as he did, "Just play along with it until your dad comes back with the tablet, okay?"

I felt my face burn and nodded in agreement. I then felt his gentle grip around my arm, and let him lead me back to Kahmunrah. I just hoped this would all be over soon, I'm not too sure how long I could hide it.

* * *

Author's Note- 4/5/11

**Yay for sick days! :D Not entirely**, **but still. Typed this chapter up quickly, but I'm not completely a huge fan of how it turned out... Oh well, it will do. Next chapter I'll reveal the interesting fact about Capone, I promise. :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Night at the Museum or any of the characters and historical figures used. I only own Viola Daley.**

* * *

We returned to Kahmunrah only to be sent back to the Air and Space museum with Ivan and Naploeon in tow. Kahmunrah was angry with me, but he was absolutely furious with my dad. He made that very clear through his rant.

Al, Napoleon, Ivan and I walked outside to find Capone and Ivan's men waiting for us.

"Sorry boss, but we lost 'em," one of Capone's men explained.

"Great, now what do we do," Ivan remarked.

"Ask the girl, she can give us an idea," Napoleon suggested. Now all eyes were on me, and I hated it.

"Well," I said quietly, "knowing Dad he probably made it into the Air and Space museum, but I'm not sure if he would have figured out the combination yet."

"All right," Al said, "I guess we can all just go under the buildings to give this Daley guy a some time to figure out this combination, then we get 'em and bring him back to the Egyptian whether he knows the combination or not."

Everyone nodded in agreement, except for me. "You know I'm not a huge fan of this plan for my dad's sake, right," I whispered to Al quietly.

"Yeah, but what choice do we have? I'm still employed with the 'axis of evil'."

I sighed and reentered the building with Al, following the huge crowd back into the "STAFF ONLY" part of the building. Al and I walked in silence, which I could tell was making him feel a little uncomfortable.

"So..." He turned to look at me as I tried to start a conversation, "Tell me something about yourself."

Al scoffed, "I'm the world's most notorious mobster, what else do ya wanna know?"

I shook my head, "That's not exactly what I meant."

"Then what did ya mean toots?"

'Will, I meant like any hobbies you have. I know you just don't go around making deals and killing people all the time," I explained

"Not all the time, just the majority of the time." He paused then continued, "Well there is one thing, but I dunno if I should tell ya."

"But now I want to know," I insisted.

"I don't gotta tell you nothing," He scoffed.

"Hey, I told you about my family." I gave him a serious look.

"And I told ya about my brother, I don't gotta tell ya," He replied.

"Well, consider it an exchange of information," I said after a minute, "I'll tell you something about myself if you tell me something about yourself."

Putting it that way got him to think about it for a second, but he still wasn't completely sold on the idea. "I dunno, why should I?"

I looked at him with pleading eyes, "C'mon Al, please?"

Al let out a sigh, "Women, they're all so stubborn. All right! I'll tell ya, but ya gotta swear that ya won't laugh and ya won't tell anyone. If ya tell anyone, ya won't like the consequences."

"I promise I won't laugh or tell," I rose my free hand, "Scouts honor."

Al flashed me a questioning look, "What the Hell is that supposed to mean?"

I sighed, "It's just an expression Al. Kind of like a pinky promise."

Al blinked undaunted, "What the Hell is a pinky promise?"

I shook my head, "You know what, just forget it and let's get on with it."

Al nodded in agreement, and looked around to see if how far we were from the group. We were at a good distance, so he finally whispered, "I write love songs."

I had heard him, but I wanted to hear him say it again. "What?"

He gave a frustrated sigh, and glanced behind him to make sure no one would hear. "I write love songs, okay?"

I smiled and shook my head, causing Al to shake his head and sigh in frustration, "See? Ya were about to laugh at me."

"No, I wasn't," I assured him.

"Then why did ya smile and shake your head like that?"

"Because I never expected to hear that one from ' the world's most notorious mobster', as you put it," I explained.

"Well, I'm a surprising person I guess," he said haughtily.

I laughed slightly and played along, "Oh you most certainly are."

He chucked and asked me with a smile, "Ya gotta hold up ya end of the bargain, so what about you? What makes ya a surprising person?"

"Well," I admitted quietly, "I can actually sing pretty well."

Al arched an eyebrow at me, "Get outta town! You sing?"

I shrugged, "Yeah."

"Geez, I woulda never pegged ya with that one. I would think ya were to shy to sing," he admitted.

I sighed, "Well that's just it. I don't like singing in front of big crowds of people."

"Oh," Capone nodded, "well I'd still love to hear ya sing something for at some point."

"I'll tell you what," I suddenly had a great idea, "You write me a love song and I'll sing it for you!"

Al smiled slightly, "Ya know, that doesn't sound like a bad idea. You've got yourself a deal."

We stopped as the came to at the end of the hall. To the left was a door to the stairwell and to our right was an elevator. Al turned to the left, intending to go up the stairs but I stopped him.

"What's wrong," He turned and asked me.

"Nothings wrong," I told him, "why don't you just use the elevator instead of the stairs?"

"What's an elevator," Ivan asked curiously, butting into the conversation as he neared Al and I.

"It's this thing over here," I told them as I lead him over to the side of the hall.

Napoleon looked over the metal doors and the buttons, allowing his men to catch up. "So what does this elevator do, exactly?"

"An elevator serves the same purpose as stairs, except its automated and quicker."

"All right," Ivan butted into the conversation, "We shall take this... elevator. So how does it work?"

"It's simple really," I explained, "you just press buttons indicating where you want to go."

"Then you work it," Napoleon suggested.

"All right, I guess." I stepped up to the elevator with Al on my heels. I pressed the button and everyone studied how it lit up.

"So... what do we do now," Ivan asked curiously.

"We wait." A few moment after I said it, the elevator doors promptly opened. I stepped into the elevator, only to turn around to find everyone stating at me. "Well, come on," I shouted in an aggravated tone.

I, of course, got stuck in the corner where all the buttons were located while everyone piled into the elevator. I had no idea how many people were in the group until we were all crammed into the elevator. I pressed the button to go up to the next floor as the doors shut.

I turned to make my way to Al, only to find out that he was right behind me. And with my luck, his machine gun rammed me right between the ribs. "Ow!"

Al looked at me with concern filling his eyes, "You okay?"

I winced before replying, "Yeah, I'm fine. The stupid gun hurts when it hits your ribs though."

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault the elevator is so crowded anyway," I told him, giving him a small smile.

"How much longer is this contraption gonna take anyways," Al asked.

"Not much longer," I assured him.

After a few more seconds, the elevator doors opened again. Al grabbed my arm and led me out of the elevator quickly. He gave me the impression that he wasn't too fond of the elevator.

"Hey, there they are," we heard someone cry out. I turned to see my dad and the red-headed lady running up the stairwell not too far away.

"Come on," Al said, almost dragging me up the stairs. We seemed to gaining on them, until we ran into some trouble. It was the Tuskegee Airmen blocking the way for Dad and the red-headed lady. I didn't mind it so much, Al was a completely different story though.

"They're getting' away," he yelled as he tried pushing through the airmen. He was soon joined by Ivan, then Napoleon, and then everyone else started to help.

I managed to squeeze through that mess, in hopes that I could at least catch up with Dad. I saw him and the lady in the replica of the Wright brother's aircraft, as they began to fly. "Dad!"

"Viola, look out," he called out to me. No sooner than he said it, I was tackled by someone from behind and hit the floor hard.

I opened my eyes to see Al standing over me, "Viola, are ya okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why did you tackle me," I asked, taking his hand as he helped me up.

"Why did I tackle ya," He asked in shock, "Viola, ya almost got hit by a damn plane!"

I shrugged, "Hey, if I'm going to get hit by a plane it might as well be the plane I researched for the majority of my childhood." I noticed he was missing his fedora, and looked around for it.

"Yeah, well your not gonna get hit by any planes on my watch," He stated as he ran his fingers through his hair briefly.

"And you know I really appreciate that," I told him a I found his fedora. I placed the hat back onto his head and glanced around quickly, making sure that no one was paying attention. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and said, "Thank you for saving me, again."

Al chuckled, "How many times does this make, five times?"

"You wish! Try four times."

"It's still more time then you've saved me."

I was silent for a few moments, "All right, I'll give you that one."

"All right, Daley's probably going back to confront Kahmunrah and save your buddy. So we better find whoever he got the combination from and get them to sing," Al said to me as we followed the crowd rushing down the stair well, "Ya have any ideas on who he mighta ran to for the information?"

I tried thinking back to earlier this afternoon when Dad and I walked through this part of the museum. What would of brought him back hear? I suddenly realized exactly who he would have came to for information, so I pulled Al out of the crowd heading for the elevator.

"Who are we looking for," Al asked quickly.

"Small guy, wobbly head, with long and stringy hair," I described to him.

"Found him," Al announced as he walked up to the PA desk. He paused and then continued to ask, "What the Hell is he?"

"He is a bobble head of Albert Einstein," I explained to him.

"A what of who?"

"Never mind," I sighed, then asked the bobble head, "Excuse me Mr. Einstein. Could you please tell us the combination for the tablet?"

"Oh how strange," the bobble head answered with his thick German accent, "two people just came by asking me the same question."

"Yes, we know. The man you talked to was my dad, Larry Daley," I answered.

"Oh really? Thats wunderbar!"

"This is getting us no where," Al exclaimed in frustration. He pulled out his tommy gun and pointed it at the bobble head.

"Al! There is absolutely no need for that," I tried to reason to him.

He ignored me and yelled at the frightened bobble head, "Tell us the combination, NOW!"

"The answer's pi, 3.14159265!" Einstein tried to back away from the gun.

"Come on," Al said as he picked up the bobble head and tossed him to me.

"Geez Al, be careful with him," I chided as I caught the traumatized bobble head.

"Is he a friend of yours," the Einstein bobble head asked me as we made our way to the elevator.

"Yeah," I said with a sigh, which gave way to a small smile. "You'll have to forgive him, he just gets a bit impatient at times."

* * *

**Author's Note- 4/14/11**

** So, what do you think about Al Capone writing love songs? :D It's crazy! He actually did write one while he was in Alcatraz called "Madonna Mia", you should look it up! Anyways, please review and tell me what you think! Reviews make me very, very happy.**

**Thank you **_pinkxjellybean _**for the correction about the elevator! I changed who s****ays the dialogue, but not the dialogue in itself. The plot wasn't changed. :3  
**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don not own Night at the Museum or any of the characters and historical figures used. Viola is mine, and that's it.**

"We already got the combination. It's pi, 3.14159265," Al announced as we walked in to here Kahmunrah threatening Dad to give him the combination, "So Crazy Hair here, he sang. Oh, did he sing! Like a canary."

"I'm sorry, Larry," the bobble head said to my Dad sadly.

"Enough out of you! Remember what happened last time," Al threatened him.

"That's enough," I demanded as I took Einstein away from Al, and set him down on a table ladened with gold coins.

"Viola," Dad called out as he ran over to me.

"Hey Dad," I hugged him tightly.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

"I'm fine Dad, don't worry about me."

"Aw, what an adorable reunion," Kahmunrah cooed, " but it won't last long. It must be a real bummer for you, Larry, knowing that all of your valiant efforts were, in the end, for naught." He placed the tablet where it belonged and began to punch in the combination, "What a terrible disappointment you must be to yourself. Do you hear that humming sound? Do you know what that sound is?" Ivan rose his hand to answer, but Kahmunrah shot him down, "It's rhetorical. That is the sound of the End."

I felt Dad put a protective arm around my shoulders as we watched Kahmunrah's gate to the underworld open, with a bright, brilliant light revealing itself from the gate.

"Welcome to the new, extended reign of Kahmunrah, Fifth King of Egypt and now the world! Horus, Ra, my warriors, come forth! Send Larry Daley, his daughter, and his friends to their doom," Kahmunrah commanded the strange bird-human hybrids that began walking out of the gate.

I heard my Dad and Jed talking to each other, but I didn't listen to a word they said. I looked over to Al, who was taking a few steps back along with Ivan and Napoleon. I immediately felt guilt for abandoning him for my Dad and not being there for him at the end.

The strange hybrids came closer to us at Kahmunrah's command, and I was soon thinking of the worst.

"Halt," A voice cried out. I turned in the direction of the voice, and was relieved to see Octavius had come. "The mighty Octavius has returned! I ride on the back of nature's most fearsome creature! I ride the squirrel! Forward now, my mighty steed! Whoa, girl! Easy." Octavius stopped directly in front of Kahmunrah, "Do you wish to surrender honorably? Or must this end with the spilling of your blood?"

"This? This is your big rescue," Kahmunrah asked, laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh no," Octavius answered him, "This is!"

Everyone whirled around at the sound of breaking glass to witness Abraham Lincoln enter through the window.

"What is that thing," Kahmunrah demanded to know as he gazed up at it.

"The name's Abraham Lincoln," the stone statue of our nation's sixteenth president introduced himself, "and you, sir, are in a heap of trouble!

"Attack it," Kahmunrah commanded his hybrid warriors.

Abraham Lincoln looked at the hybrid warriors in disgust, "Disgusting half-pigeons!" Abraham began to flick them in all directions. This frightened all of the hybrid warriors, and the began to run back to the underworld.

"No, no, no! Hello? Wait, wait, wait. No, no," Kahmunrah called out to his retreating army.

"Goodbye, strange bird men," Abraham Lincoln bade them farewell.

"Do not return to the Underworld!"

"Yes, yes, do go back into the Underworld! Thank you for coming! Good night," Octavius told the hybrid warriors, conflicting Kahmunrah's commands.

"No, no," Kahmunrah yelled, but it was too late. The hybrid warriors had returned to the underworld, closing the gate behind them. "Well, this is awkward."

Abraham Lincoln straightened out his jacket and announced, "It appears my work here is finished," He then turned to my dad, "Just remember, son, a house divided against itself cannot stand. Farewell." Just as soon as he came, he left.

After a few moments of an awkward silence, Ivan finally asked, "Now what?"

"You know, I'm not quite sure," Kahmunrah said, "I suppose we should probably start by watching them die!" The next thing I knew, Kahmunrah had grabbed me by my shirt collar and had his sword held close to my neck.

"No," I heard my Dad yell as Ivan's men held him back. I looked over to Al in terror, and saw him completely pissed off.

"Hold on boss," Al managed to say in a calm, even tone, "Why do ya gotta kill her first?"

"Well," Kahmunrah said in a creepy tone, "Haven't you heard of the term 'ladies first'? Well, I know Miss Daley here would love to have the first honors..." I felt Kahmunrah press the blade closer to my neck, I shut my eyes in fear. I didn't want to see the looks of my Dad and my love when I died.

"I'm coming Joel," I whispered quietly to myself, waiting for Kahmunrah to finish the job.

"We are not going to attack right now!" I heard a gruff voice yell out, than a various number of battle cries following soon after. The pressure on my neck was gone in a brief second, followed by the sound of Kahmunrah crying out and metal clattering on the floor.

Someone pulled me to the side, causing me to open my eyes. I was so happy to see Al pulling me away from the battle to the sidelines.

"Thank you so much," I thanked him as I hugged him tightly, nearly on the verge of tears.

Al hugged me back tightly, "Now we're at five times I've saved you." He then pulled away and commanded, "Look I don't wanna see ya in danger again, okay. What happened back there was the scariest thing I've ever had to face. I want you to stay out of sight and leave the fighting to me, okay Viola?"

I nodded in response, "Okay Al, but please be careful!"

Al gave me a reassuring smile, "I will Viola." He then quickly kissed my forehead and added, "You take care of yourself." Then he was gone, back to join in the fray.

I crept behind Kahmunrah's huge pile of wealth, figuring that it would be a good place to hide until I could find Dad. But apparently, someone had already beat me there.

He made a startled, surprised sound as I came up on him.

"Hey, don't worry! I''m on your side," I reassured him.

"Okay, good."

I looked at him, realizing he looked rather familiar. "Hey, you're General George A. Custer, right?"

"Yeah," He muttered in an ashamed tone.

I gave him a quizzical look, but before I could inquire, Dad came around the pile and ran into us.

"Hey, what's going on," He asked us.

"I'm staying out of the fight, like you would want me too," I told him, receiving an approving nod in return.

"I'm hiding," Custer bluntly stated.

"Hiding? What are you doing? Come on, we need you," Dad told Custer.

"I'm a failure," Custer whispered in a low tone.

"What? No you're not," I told him with encouragement.

Custer looked at Dad and I, "Did you foolishly lead 208 Americans to their deaths at the Battle of Little Bighorn?"

"No," Dad and I both replied in unison.

"No? Not good. Not good at all," Custer implied.

"That's not good," I muttered under my breath.

"Sure, I talk a good game, but the truth of the matter is, I don't deserve these stars. I will always be famous for my biggest failure." Custer said sadly, then looked at his feet.

I shook my head and bent down to his level, "Hey. The past is the past, okay? Right now, this moment, this night, this is what you're going to be remembered for. This is your last stand."

Custer looked me in the eyes, then we glanced over to the battle. We saw our friends who needed command and order. "They need a leader," Custer finally admitted to himself.

"Yeah, they need a leader," Dad added on.

Custer started to chuckle and I gave him a reassuring smile, "Yeah? You wanna be their leader, huh?"

Custer began to smirk and nod, "Yeah, I do."

"Let's do this," Dad encouraged. "All right?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go," I shouted.

Custer sprung to his feet and ran into the fray, yelling at the top of his lungs. Sadly, he was met with a fist to the face from one of Ivan's men. "Not good," he yelled.

Dad and I cringed at the sight, but we knew he would be okay. Dad began darting through the fight, but I somehow lost track of him in the middle of the fray.

"Duck," I heard a familiar voice yell as I ducked down, barely missing a fist swung in my direction. "What the Hell do you think you're doing Viola," Al demanded in an angry tone after he had taken care of my assailant.

"I'm sorry! I was following Dad through the fighting and I lost sight of him," I explained quickly.

Al groaned inwardly and grabbed my hand, "C'mon, lets go find your old man!"

We caught up with Dad as he was motioning something to the red-headed lady. Before I had the time to thank Al, he was already back into the fight. I followed Dad as he ran up to grab the tablet from the gate of the underworld, and we ran around back to meet the red-headed lady.

"Are you all right?"

"Never better," replied the curly red-haired lady with a bright smile.

"All right, quick introductions. Viola, this is Amelia Earhart. Amelia, this is my daughter Viola." We both smiled an nodded to each other in acknowledgement, letting Dad continue, "Listen, when I give you the signal, I want you to open the gate."

"I take it you have a plan," Amelia noted.

"Yeah, I'm gonna divide the house," Dad replied quickly.

I smiled, knowing exactly what Dad was planning to do. I could automatically tell that it was going to work like a charm.

Amelia flashed Dad another smile before we went our separate ways. In truth, we only had to walk around the corner to run into the three men we needed.

Napoleon yelled something in French, grabbing the attention of Ivan and Al. Dad and I began to back up as the three began to close in on us.

"The tablet! Now," Ivan demanded in a rather angry voice.

"Okay, sure, you can have it. Just tell me who the boss is and I'll give it to you," Dad said, faking a nervous tone. "Or should I give it to Kahmunrah? He's your master, right?"

"Nyet! He is not our master!"

"Really? 'Cause he acts like he is. But fine, just tell me who the boss is and you can have it," Dad said.

"Hey," Al yelled as he snapped a few times, "That'd be me." He reached out to grab the tablet, only to have Ivan smack his hand away.

"This man is a peasant! I am the only one here of noble birth," Ivan argued.

I could feel the tension rise high between the three of them. So I quickly added to the tension by pointing out Naploeon, "Really? 'Cause he's got more medals and a bigger hat, but..."

"Thank you," Napoleon said in a sing-song voice as he reached for the tablet, but he had his hand smacked away by Al.

"You may got a lot of medals, but you put one of your little child hands on that tablet again, it'll be the last thing them tiny little mitts of yours ever touch," Al was getting really pissed off.

Ivan hit Al's chest in defense for Napoleon, "Why would you touch little Nippy?"

"Hey, hey, hey! I can handle this, okay" Napoleon assured Ivan.

"You can handle nothing! You can barely speak, you fool!"

"You know what? No problem," Al finally said, pushing Ivan out of the way and dropping his tommy gun, "I'll give it to ya. Ya see that?" Then smacking Napoleon clean across the face.

Then it was an all out brawl between the three grown men on the floor. Uncle Larry got a chuckle out of it, while I shook my head in disappointment. "They're no better than a bunch of toddlers!"

"You got this Viola," Dad asked before he left.

"Yeah, I've got this. Be careful Dad," I watched him run off to complete the second phase of his plan.

I sighed and looked at the three men brawling on the floor, "Hey guys, stop fighting."

They completely ignored me. I sighed and said a little louder "Come on, will you guys please stop fighting?" Still to no avail.

I'd had enough of their immaturity, so I grabbed Al's machine gun and leaned against the wall. "GUYS, I SAID KNOCK IF OFF," I finally yelled at them.

The stopped and picked themselves off the ground, throwing quick glares at me until they realized I was holding the machine gun.

"Hey, there's no need for this," Al tried to talk me out of it, "Now just give me my gun and..."

"No," I cut him off quickly, "You're not getting the gun back until you three have listened to every word I have to say." This got them to stay quiet. "Don't you guys know who you should really be fighting right now?"

"Each other," Ivan muttered under his breath.

"No Ivan! You guys are supposed to be allies! You are supposed to fight the man who lied to all three of you, not each other!"

They all looked at each other before the looked at me, "Kahmunrah?"

"YES!"

Napoleon and Ivan ran back around the gate to see what was going on while I help Al up.

"Wow," Al exclaimed as I returned his machine gun to him, "ya really had me surprised their Viola."

"What can I say," I grinned, "I'm just full of surprises!"

"Yeah, ya are," he slid his arm around my waist and pulled me in for a quick kiss, which gave me butterflies again.

We rejoined everyone around the front of the gate to the underworld just in time to witness the last bit of the amazing duel between Dad and Kahmunrah. It was really intense to watch.

Dad had Kahmunrah in a head lock, about to throw him back into his realm. "What are you?"

Dad paused for a brief second, "I'm the night guard." He then thew Kahmunrah into the underworld where he belonged, and Amelia closed the gate, locking him in the underworld for all of eternity.

A loud cheer erupted around the room in celebration of the victory. "The Battle of the Smithsonian," Custer proclaimed from the top of Kahmunrah's treasure pile once things had quieted down, "The greatest battle the world will... never know."

Dad smiled and looked around at everyone in the room, "We'll know."

Al wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me close, "I dunno how, but ya old man pulled through for ya."

I just couldn't believe it, we had won! Kahmunrah was finally gone, and we could bring our friends back home with us!

I stopped at that brief thought, my smile quickly fading. Going home. That meant that I would have to leave Al behind, and I really didn't want to lose him. I had only just met him!

Al noticed my rapid mood change and grabbed my hand gently, "Hey, what's the matter?"

I couldn't hide it from Al, "Now that this is over, I have to go home." A tear streamed down my face, and Al knew exactly what that had meant.

Al pulled me close to him and kissed me slowly for a few moments, then broke away, "Wait right here, I gotta go talk to somebody." He then ran off across the room, and I felt overwhelmed with a sense of loss. I loved him, and I didn't know what to do.

**Author's Note- 4/25/11**

Dun-dun-dun! The Battle of the Smithsonian! The greatest battle the world will… never know. The next chapter will be the last, at least I think so. :P Review if you wish, it would make me happy if you did! And thank you to all of those who have favorited, followed, and reviewed this story. You guys are the best! :D


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Night at the Museum or any of the characters and historical figures used in it. Viola is the only character that is mine.**

* * *

"Viola, we have to go. We only have about an hour until the sun rises," Dad told me, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"All right, I'll be there in a minute." I sighed and looked for Al, trying to convince myself that he would at least come back to say goodbye.

I found myself thinking back to the conversation between Jed and I, the one about how maybe it was destiny for me to meet Al Capone and completely fall in love with him. I found myself rethinking that decision, maybe Jed was wrong. Maybe, it was just fated for me to have my heart broken again.

Maybe we weren't destined to be together after all.

I turned around, sadly accepting the fact that he wasn't coming and headed for the plane. Dad was waiting for me and tried to offer me a comforting smile. He helped me into the plane, and closed the door. I glance out of the window for a brief moment; remembering the new friends and a piece of my heart that I would be leaving behind.

"Hey," Dad placed a hand on my shoulder and pointed toward the back of the plane, "I think there's an open spot back there if you want to sit back there."

"All right, thanks Dad." I hugged him quickly, trying to push the upsetting thoughts to the back of my mind.

Dad hugged me back and patted my shoulder, "Hey, don't be sad Vi."

"I'm not," I lied through the skin of my teeth. Dad shook his head, disbelieving my statement.

I made my way to the back of the plane, looking for that empty spot Dad had told me about.

"Excuse me miss," I heard a familiar voice call out, "I believe this spot is open if ya wanna sit here."

I turned and found myself looking into the monochrome eyes I was missing.

"Al!" I exclaimed in total shock, "What? How did you..."

He smiled and stood, taking my hands into his, "I couldn't let a girl like ya get away from me, you only meet someone like you once in a lifetime. I talked to ya dad, and I told 'em how I felt about ya. I asked him if I could go back with yas, but he said only if ya wanted me to."

I glanced over at my Dad, who had been in on this all along. He gave me smile and a quick nod before joining Amelia in the cock-pit. I returned my attention to Al, with a small, joyous smile.

"So what do ya say toots? Can I come back to New York with ya?"

"Oh course," I said hugging him quickly, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

I must have fallen asleep on the flight home, because I woke up to Al shaking my shoulder lightly.

"Hey, we're here."

I gave a small yawn, and got up. "We're going to have to hurry."

"What do ya mean?"

I gave him a small smile, "You'll see."

"Remember, stay with your buddy," Dad announced to everyone exiting the plane, "Here, head on downstairs, guys."

I nodded to Dad, "All right, I'll make sure they get there safely."

Al and I ran up to the museum, making sure everyone got in safely. "All right, there will be a couple of people you'll have to meet," I told him.

"Like who?"

"Well, here is one of them right now," I replied as Teddy approached me.

"Viola, you're back! Thank you and Lawrence for bringing them back," Teddy exclaimed as he gave me a quick hug.

"You're welcome Teddy," I replied. "Teddy, there's someone I want you to meet," I gestured to Al, "This is Al Capone, the world famous mobster. Al, this is Theodore Roosevelt; twenty-sixth president of the United States, Rough Rider, founder of the national parks and a whole bunch of other stuff."

"Nice to meet you lad," Teddy replied with his always cheery disposition, "How did you come to meet Viola?"

"It's a real long story," Al admitted as he shook Teddy's hand.

I nodded and then said as Sacajawea approached us, "You guys keep taking, I'll be back in a second."

"Of course," Teddy replied.

I turned and began searching for a certain young pharaoh, who was certainly much nicer than his elder brother. However, whenever I look for him, it always seems that he finds me first.

"Viola, you're back," Ahkmenrah called out.

"Hey Ahkmenrah," I smiled as I gave him a quick hug.

"Where's Larry?"

"I think he's outside talking to Amelia, but I need to ask you something really quick."

"Sure, what do you need to know," Ahkmenrah asked curiously.

"Does the tablet have any power to turn an exhibit into a human, by any chance?"

Ahkmenrah paused and thought for a few moments before replying, "Yes, it does."

"Really, how does it work," I asked in joy.

"It's rather simple, really. You and the exhibit just need to let each other know how you feel about each other, and they will become human," Ahkmenrah explained, hinting that he had a pretty good idea of what had happened while we were away. "Who is the lucky man, Viola?"

"The man talking to Teddy," I pointed out, seeing Al was giving me an almost annoyed look as he politely listened to one of Teddy's stories.

Ahkmenrah gave me another hug in encouragement, "Go for it Viola."

"Thank you Ahkmenrah," I called behind me as I ran over to Al, sparing him from another tale from Teddy.

"What was that about," Al asked curiously as I approached him.

"It's nothing," I assured him.

"Who was that guy in the get-up that ya were talkin' to?"

"That's Ahkmenrah," I explained with a smile, "He's my best friend."

"He'd better be," Al said quietly with a hint of envy leaking into his voice.

I smiled reassuringly at him, then leaned up to kiss him, "I love you Al."

He smiled, "I love you too Viola," returning the kiss as the first few rays of sunlight peeked through the windows of the museum.

That was the most beautiful sun rise I had ever seen in my life. As the sunlight began to fill the room through the windows of the museum, the tablet began to work magic like none of us had ever seen before. The first thing to change about Al was his signature pinstripe suit, as the white pinstripes grew brighter and the black fabric seemed to darken in color. His gray skin tone was soon replaced by a tan color, proving his Italian heritage. His hair that once appeared black was now replaced by dark brown strands. Finally, his beautiful monochrome eyes that I had fallen in love with turned a dark, chocolate brown as I gazed into them, smiling uncontrollably.

"Wow, look at that sunrise," I heard Dad remark as he walked away from the information desk with a smile, as he headed for one of the Museum halls.

Al looked up, sheepishly breaking away from the magical moment we were sharing and unaware of any change that had occurred. "What sunrise?"

"The sun just came up," I indicated with a smile as I gestured to the windows, seeing the light shine brightly through them.

Al's look reflected his confusion as he furrowed his eyebrows together, "But that means..." He trailed off as his eyes widened in shock. He patted his chest, realizing he was still 'alive' as the sun had risen. Al looked down at his hands quickly, realizing that they were no longer gray, but the tan color they once were when he was still among the living. He looked up at me in disbelief, "Did you...?"

I smiled happily at him, "Yes, that's what I was talking to Ahkmenrah about earlier."

A look of joy and relief flooded onto his face, "C'mere you!" He picked my up and twirled me around as he hugged me tightly. This caused us both to laugh happily for a minute or so, before Al almost lost his balance and was forced to set me down.

Al looked into my eyes happily, "Why did ya make me become human?"

" Because I love you Al," I responded with a small smile, "I want to be able to be with you all the time, not just at night."

Al grinned and kissed me slowly before saying, "Ya know, I'm glad I'm not colored in monochrome anymore."

I looked up at Al, "Whys that?"

Al gave genuine, small smile, "Because now I get to live life in color, and I get to be with you."

* * *

**Author's Note- 5/4/11**

MAY THE FOURTH BE WITH YOU! :3

So, this is the end of this story with Al and Viola. I hope you guys liked it! I have ideas for a possible sequel, but I've still got to work through the kinks of it all. Thank you for all the favorites, alerts, and reviews! You guys are the best! :D


End file.
